This invention is concerned with an electroplating bath and method for the electrode position of bright aluminum coatings on metals and conductive materials.
It is known in the art to add to aqueous electroplating baths, brightener substances, possibly along with inactive substances, in order to obtain shiny and fine-grained chromium, nickel and copper deposits on the substrates to be coated. For this purpose, organic substances such as organic sulfonic acids, among others, have been proposed; see "Praktische Galvanotechnik" (Electroplating Practice), 1970, page 155.
Aluminum in shiny or mirror-like form is of interest as a reflector for light and heat rays as well as for decorative applications, especially in conjunction with subsequent anodizing and staining and imprinting of such surfaces.